Secret Mist
by RandomWordsMashedUp
Summary: It has been 3 years since Misty and Ash last communicated. Misty decides to go on a Journey, herself. Leaving everything behind in Kanto, including Gary? Pokeshipping, slight Egoshipping.
1. Prologue

**This is the Prologue by the way. So don't fret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; why do I have to put it in? It's pretty damn obvious that I don't.**

**Hope you guys will review! This is my 1st fiction and my 1st time writing a story.**

The trees stood tall high like a towering skyscraper at the Cerulean Park; the brilliant sun was now fading, getting ready for sunset. The beams were weak and shabby, it revealed a monochrome tint of dainty light when it passes through the greenish-yellow leaves that were hanging carelessly on the stern, defying tree. The skyline was now in its marvelous dark-orange glare, waiting for the mischievous night to take its course. Overall it was peaceful; the birds were hanging on the branch carefree like, Insensible; uncaring of the red-head who was passing through, for her afternoon jog; oblivious.

Misty Waterflower was in a trance in her activity. Jogging its way with the music that played on her IPod, totally in her own world; satisfied. She thought about nothing, nothing except getting her afternoon jog over with. Savoring the moment of peacefulness that warmed her body, relaxing after a hectic day at the league; her hair was in a ponytail, swaying back and forth as she goes. When she jogs, everything seems to be a blur, her problems long gone forgotten.

"Hey, toots" an annoying voice came from the back. Overlapping the music, diverting her attention; _so much for a peaceful afternoon, _Misty thought.

She knew that voice so well.

Gary Oak.

She bumped into Gary Oak before, not once but numerous times before, for the past month. It became his job rather than a hobby, to annoy her at least thrice a week. It's not that he _purposely _intend to follow her around to infuriate her, it's just they occasionally bumped into each other. And Gary being Gary makes sure that he won't miss a single chance to inflame her short-tempered friend.

Yeah, right _friend. _That would be last thing that Misty would call him.

Misty stopped on her tracks to find a very sweaty Gary Oak making its way to her; Jogging.

"What do you want, Oak?" Misty spat. While taking off her headphones.

"That's not how you treat your boyfriend, Red," he replied, winking.

Misty rolled her eyes. Same old Gary Oak, she thought. "What are you doing here?" She decides to let he's last comment slide.

"To see you, of course" he replied absentmindedly; unaware how that made Misty even more pissed off than she already is.

"Yeah, so you honestly expect me to believe that. Seriously, what are you doing _here_?" giving emphasis on "here".

"It's a free country, Red" he smirked. "Came here to jog"

Misty glared at Gary once more. Then, she put her headphones back on and started to jog again.

Gary stared at girl transfixed, as if flabbergasted. He watched as the figure disappeared out of sight. Truly, he never met anyone as feisty as she is. Never felt challenged in his entire life; usually girls would come crawling down to his feet, not the other way around. He smirked and continued to stare at the spot where the stubborn red-haired girl once stood, smiling.

* * *

Misty was sitting alone outside at a cafe shop. Resting, after her daily jog; sweat running down her face; she thought about how well life has turned out. After Ash left her– though the truth is that _she_ left him, to take care of the gym– she have succeeded to be a world renowned Water Pokémon Trainer. To make long story short, she strived hard and the League offered her a spot in the Elite four. Replacing Lorelei, which was now, retired.

_Ash, _she thought. Misty wondered what he was doing at the moment. As she took a sip of her water bottle, she recalled that day when they separated. After they went separate ways, she never heard from him again. They never communicated; never stayed in touch. But, she knew that Ash will always be her best friend, no matter what. Now, it has been 3 years.

She was busy thinking, that she forgot that it was already past twilight. The night has slowly crept in. She sighed, and then stood up. She was about to walk home, which was only a few miles away, when a loud honk startled her.

"Red," Gary grinned at her direction, looking at her from his convertible car.

"What is YOUR big idea, Gary? Are you planning to give me a heart attack?" Misty bellowed, annoyed and shaken.

"I was planning to give you a ride home, Red" he says. "Weather is not good, going to rain soon".

Misty was surprised. Gary? The annoying Oak who dedicated his life to annoy her every chance he gets is–_concerned? _She pondered on what Gary's next big plan is. Whatever what plan it is it would have to wait.

"I don't nee–"Misty was about to retort when a rain drop touched her skin, followed by a loud cry of thunder.

"What did you say, Red?" Gary smirked. He knew he would win this one.

Misty gritted her teeth, as she said "I hate you Gary". Then she went to climb in the passenger seat.

He was about to say something insulting, just to boost his ego. When he noticed that Misty was silent; as he stared at the girl who was looking at window; frozen, she was in deep thought about something. He noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed. Her expression blank; then and there he felt a sharp pang in his heart.

The ride home to Misty's house was silent. Misty was even surprised by the sudden silence. Considering, she was in a car with _the _egotistical jerk of Kanto. She was about to leave, when she decided, at the last moment, that she would at least tell her what she was thinking the entire time.

"Gary," she says.

A surprised Gary looked at her, curiosity filled his eyes. Not the normal over-confident look he always carried. "Yes, Misty?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow" she said; distant from reality. She didn't even notice that for once, Gary called her "Misty" instead of "Red".

Shocked filled his face.

"WHY"? His volume rising, astonished of his own reaction; why would he care about a runt that used to travel with his rival?

"I don't know," she smiled at him. "I don't know when I'll be back, I'll leave tomorrow"

Before Gary could say a word, he was stopped; Stopped by a kiss that he felt in his cheek. More like a peck, a simple brush of her lips in his cheek. His heart stopped.

Then she left.

Just like that.

Since then, Gary never saw Misty again. Not him, nor her sisters.


	2. Super Ash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; because if I did, Misty would be still on the show. **

A fog thick as a black smoke was spreading rapidly, making the atmosphere gloomy and opaque. The air was icy and cold, making the environment mischievous than it already is. No man or woman could be seen in sight; no sign of life. As if the setting itself had murdered any existence of life. The sky was starless; there was not a single shine of light that was vibrant enough to be visible. A Houndoom's howl could be heard far off the scene; definitely not a good place to be messing around with. Everything was so serene in a dusky kind of way. A situation where in no one would dare disturb the—

"But, I'm HUNGRY!"

"This is not the kind of place we should be camping, Ash"

"I don't care!" Ash pouted. "Don't tell me you believe in those Sissy stories, Brock"

"Hush! The creature might hear us…" an unsteady voice perked in, Ash rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby Dawn! Quit whining" Ash replied. "I'm hungry"

"I don't believe in those stories, Ash" Brock replied in a father-like-tone. "But, we should take extra pre-cautions"

"NO! I'M HUNGRY AND WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTI —"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Pikachu, How could you? You were supposed to be on my side, buddy!" A barbecued Ash sulked. "NO KETCHUP FOR YOU!"

Pikachu's cheeks started to spark again. Thankfully, for Ash, it was cut off by Brock.

"Alright, alright; for Ash's sake we'll camp here for the night. But, we have to stay together to avoid any unwanted accidents" Brock said matter-of-factly.

"B-B-But…"

"Save it Dawn! I win this time" Ash grinned. "Don't worry; I'll protect you guys from the creature." Then Ash posed in front of his friends, flexing his invisible muscle. "Have no fear, Super Ash is here!"

Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Moving along with Ash's craze fantasy of being Super Man" Brock glared at Ash. "We need firewood to cook for our meal"

"Uh, N-no..." Dawn shuddered. "I'm not leaving this spot"

"Don't fret, my friend Bluenette! Super Ash is on the way, don't be afraid, okay?" And with that Ash ran off to the woods. With both hands stretched forward; poorly imitating Super Man. Leaving Brock and Dawn, alone.

"Is Ash going to be okay, Brock?" Dawn said. "I mean, I know he is always like that but…"

"Nah, I know Ash. He'll be okay; he has Pikachu with him, right?" Dawn nods in agreement.

"Pi pikapi?" Both Dawn and Brock looked at the source of the sound and fell anime style.

Oh, well. Good luck Ash.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was running through the thick patch of woods, in hopes of finding firewood. _Stupid Dawn for believing in those believing Ghost Stories, _Ash thought to himself. He grinned when he saw chunks of wood lying on the ground, just asking to be taken away. It was only a few feet of reach, as he crept closer, he felt something blood curling touching him. When he turned around he found a group of Spiritbombs surrounding him. Ash remembered what the old lady told them: _The Spiritbombs searches for their prey at night; sacrificing their victim to their leader._

Ash gulped.

Maybe Dawn was right.

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDER!" Ash yelled.

Nothing

_Oh, drat. I left Pikachu and my other Pokémon with Dawn and Brock._

* * *

**Sorry for the Short Chapter. :D **


End file.
